This invention relates to a pair of mating electrical connector housings having means for locking them in fully mated relationship and to an electrical connector insulating housing comprising a part of said locking means.
There are environments in which it is essential to be certain that the two parts of a bipartite electrical connector has been fully mated. One of these environments is, for example, where the connector is to be used for the connection of electrical actuators of air bags in an automotive air bag deployment system, to automotive crash sensors of the system. In such a case, where the air bags have been removed from the system, for example for testing or servicing, it is essential when replacing the air bags to be certain that the housings of the bipartite connector have been fully mated so that the actuators are armed. The present invention concerns means for ensuring that the housings of bipartite electrical connectors have been fully mated, such means providing a visual indication that the housings have been so mated.